Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Pac-Man go to the movies/Green Goblin and Doc Ock get grounded BIG TIME!
Cast Joey as Sonic/Ticket Manager Young Guy as Jet/Pac-Man/Tails Simon as Knuckles/Doc Ock Ivy as Lynn Minmei Brian as Spider-Man Professor as Green Goblin Kimberly as Wave Transcript Sonic: We would like to see Big Hero 6. Ticket Manager: Ok, go to Cinema 8. (As Pac-Man, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walk into Cinema 8, something's wrong, Green Goblin and Doc Ock are not behaving at all) Green Goblin: No way, Spider-Man and Lynn Minmei, we don't want to see Big Hero 6 because it is made by Disney. Spider-Man: Green Goblin and Doc Ock, we are watching Big Hero 6, so get used to it now, boys! Doc Ock: No, we wanted to see Sherlock Gnomes. Lynn Minmei: Sorry, we are not seeing Sherlock Gnomes, we are seeing Big Hero 6, so get used to it. Pac-Man: I agree with Spider-Man and Lynn Minmei, you can either behave while we are watching Big Hero 6, or nothing at all. Sonic: Me too. Tails: Me three. Knuckles: Me four. Green Goblin: Pac-Man, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, stop that right now! That's it, we are going to shoot the movie theaters with the Spartan Laser. (Green Goblin and Doc Ock shoot the movie theaters with the Spartan Laser and Spider-Man, Lynn Minmei, Pac-Man, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles run out of the movie theaters) (At the car) Green Goblin: Can we go to Regal Cinemas and see Sherlock Gnomes? Spider-Man: No, you two boys have ruined Pac-Man, Sonic, and Tails' day for destroying the movie theaters with the Spartan Laser. We are going straight home! Doc Ock: We are very (5x) sorry. This is their fault for getting us into trouble. Lynn Minmei: Your apologies are not going to work. No, the reason why this is all your fault, is because you two destroyed the movie theaters with the Spartan Laser. If, you didn't do it like that, none of this would have happened. Green Goblin: Ok, Lymm Minmei, we now get it, and we are very sorry! Will we still able to go see Avengers: Infinity War when it comes out on April 27th? Spider-Man: No, you two boys have ruined our day. (At home) Lynn Minmei: You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of The Lion King and you'll be watching Disney movies with Shimajirō and his friends. Sonic: Go to your room now, and Pac-Man will call Jet and Wave to take you two boys for Jurassic Park from 1993. Pac-Man: Hello, can you pick up Green Goblin and Doc Ock for Jurassic Park from 1993 please? Ok, bye. Jet: Come with us, boys, you are going to see Jurassic Park with me and Wave. Doc Ock: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) NO! (10x) (normal voice) We want to stay home and watch Mission Impossible from 1996. Wave: It doesn't matter, suckers! You're going to see that movie whatever you like it or not! Category:Green Goblin gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:Doc Ock gets grounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog